Conventional work machines can be used in many different applications, including those in the areas of construction, agriculture, landscaping, and mining. To perform these applications, work tools are typically mounted to work machine lift arms or other articulated members, and may connect to one or more of the work machine's hydraulic mechanisms.
A work machine operator may drive the work machine, and control any work tools attached thereto, through the use of various operator interfaces. These operator interfaces may control hydraulic fluid flows and pressures, and may thereby control the operation of the attached work tool during performance of the application. For example, work machines may include one or more hydraulic circuits that are used to actuate various work tool lift and tilt mechanisms on the work machine. In the case of some work tools, an auxiliary hydraulic circuit may be used to control the operation of various lift and tilt mechanisms associated with that particular work tool.
It is understood that different work tools may operate at different hydraulic operating pressures and flow rates, and therefore may demand more or less from the hydraulic circuit servicing the tool. It is also understood that a single work tool may perform a number of different applications, each requiring different hydraulic operating pressures and flow rates. In addition, the hydraulic operating pressures and flow rates may also vary for a particular application based on the experience level of the work machine operator. Thus, to improve the operation of a work machine it may be necessary to identify the application being performed, and/or the operator's experience level, for each different tool attached to the work machine.
As an example, the hydraulic pressures and flow rates associated with using a bucket to dig a trench may be completely different than the pressures and flow rates associated with using the same bucket to grade a slope. The pressures and flow rates may also be different for an experienced operator versus an inexperienced operator using that same bucket. Current work machine control systems may not be capable of altering work machine operation by identifying either the application or the operator's experience level. Without recognizing these factors, the control system may not tailor the operation of a work machine from one application to the next, or from one operator to the next.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,337 to Haack et al. (“the '337 patent”) discloses a control system for use with a work machine. The system includes a number of work controllers in communication with a control unit, and the control unit may include a processor and memory. Work controllers located on the work vehicle may send a signal to the processor indicative of the type of work vehicle that the control unit is mounted to. The processor may compare the signal to work vehicle data stored in memory and may identify the work vehicle based on this comparison. The processor may use stored application programs corresponding to the identified work vehicle in performing different tasks.
The '337 patent is generally directed to a work machine control system, but does not disclose identifying the application being performed or identifying the skill level of the operator. Accordingly, the '337 patent does not provide, for example, a strategy for altering the operation of a work machine based on either of these factors.
The present disclosure provides a work machine control system that avoids some or all of the aforesaid shortcomings in the prior art.